Shaggy's Late Night Dream: Sequel
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Summary: Shaggy has another dream of Velma during a road trip with the Scooby Doo gang. Warning: Rated M.


**Shaggy's Late Night Dream: (Part 2)**

**Disclaimers:** All rights belong to their rightful owners.

**Summary:** Shaggy has another dream of Velma during a road trip with the Scooby Doo gang. **Warning: Rated M. **

**A/N:** Thank you all for your support on my latest Shaggy/Velma pairings that I published in the M section. I really wish I can give a big hug to all of my readers for supporting my Shelma stories! Many big bear hugs for every one of you guys. \^~^/ For that, I decided to make a part two to this story of mine! Hope you all enjoy and once again, thank you!

* * *

**Shaggy's Late Night Dream: (Part Two) **

It felt like the empty roads had repeated themselves the whole night. The Scooby Doo gang had been on a road trip for two days and all four teenagers had managed to keep themselves entertained throughout the whole afternoon. Velma and Shaggy had been in the back of the van with Scooby who was asleep now. Fred and Daphne were in the front of the van, Fred drove and Daphne sat in the passenger seat asleep too.

Velma was typing away on laptop with a slight grin on her face but a tired look in her eyes. Shaggy laid on the side of the van with Scooby's head resting down on Shaggy's stomach. Shaggy had been recalling the memories of his vivid dream about Velma, it had been two weeks ago when the dream happened. Ever since then, Shaggy was too embarrassed of the dream that he had of Velma. He grew distant and hardly ever looked at her in the face now, but still he would catch himself glancing at Velma's legs or her bosoms. Shaggy would have to mentally scold himself for looking at Velma like that, but he couldn't help it. Shaggy had a strong desire for Velma.

Even now, Shaggy would steal a few glances towards Velma and stare at her in interest. What interested Shaggy the most was the look in Velma's face as she wrote, time after time, he would notice her bite her lip a few times. That action itself got Shaggy turned on easily. Eventually, Velma noticed Shaggy when she looked up from her laptop monitor. "Shaggy?" asked Velma.

Shaggy quickly turned away and continued stroking Scooby's head, he mentally scold himself once again for even looking at Velma in the first place. "Shaggy?" asked Velma again. Shaggy replied without looking at her, "Yeah, Velma?"

"By any chance, do you still have any sandwiches left?" asked Velma. Shaggy replied with a nod, he slowly sat up in his place hoping he didn't wake up his old pal and grabbed the backpack that was in back of him. Shaggy checked if he had any sandwiches left, almost all of the sandwiches were gone by the first day because Shaggy and Scooby had hogged them all. At least, there was one left.

Shaggy took the last sandwich out and gave it to Velma, "Here ya go...". Velma moved her laptop to her side and moved towards Shaggy to get grab the sandwich. Velma's fingertips gently touched Shaggy's hand when she grabbed the sandwich. By that simple touch, Shaggy felt a shiver go down his spine. Velma sat back and smiled, "Thanks, Shaggy."

Shaggy nodded and laid back down in his place, feeling his cheeks burn. Shaggy grabbed a blanket and covered himself, he moved onto his side and faced the door of the van instead. "You're going to sleep?" asked Velma.

"Yeah." replied Shaggy, he closed his eyes. "Would you be okay if I shared the blanket with you tonight?" asked Velma. Shaggy opened his eyes again, he began to tense up. "Um, like..." hesitated Shaggy.

"Please?" asked Velma.

Shaggy didn't really want to say no so he just nodded once again replying shortly, "Yes."

Shaggy felt himself tense up even more when Velma got under the blanket with him, surprisingly she kept her distance. "Thank you, Shaggy." said Velma. Shaggy bit his lip, he could feel the heat between them. "Like, you're welcome Velma." he said with force, hoping his voice wouldn't tremble. "Night," said Velma, she gave Shaggy a pat on his back and turned away from him then. Their backs were facing each other then, Shaggy closed his eyes and shortly replied, "Night, Velma."

_Like, how am I going to get any sleep now?_ thought Shaggy to himself then. After a while, Fred parked the van on the side of a road and called it a night, he felt too tired to continue driving so he fell asleep too. Shaggy stayed awake for a long time, all his wild fantasies about Velma were unleashed and eventually, Shaggy fell asleep at last.

* * *

_Shaggy woke up when he heard a moan. Shaggy turned on his side and stared at Velma, who was slightly snoring in her sleep, she laid on her stomach with her head faced away from Shaggy. Shaggy knew that Velma was asleep and it couldn't possibly be her so he decided to go back to sleep. Just when Shaggy laid back on his pillow, he felt Velma squirm in her place and let out a deep moan, "**Oh, Shaggy...**" said Velma quietly in her sleep. _

_Shaggy stared at Velma in disbelief, his heart raced, was it just his mind playing tricks on him or was Velma really having a dream about him? Shaggy didn't dare move, instead he laid still. After many seconds went by, Velma turned around and laid back on her back, her hands started moving down her chest. "**Take me, Shaggy. You and I know that we've both have waited so long...**" said Velma, she pulled up her shirt and dipped her left hand insider her shorts. _

_"**Kiss me, kiss me now...**" said Velma, murmuring the words. _

_Shaggy laid there, his elbow used to keep his upper body weight supported, he felt breathless by the actions that Velma was doing to herself. She thought of Shaggy, this clearly meant something. **She had a strong desire for Shaggy too.** _

_Shaggy did what he was told, he didn't care if she was asleep or not at this moment. He had a powerful urge to kiss her right thin and there, and he did. He pressed his soft tender lips against Velma's soft and gentle lips, Shaggy let his feelings take charge then. _

_Shaggy slowly brought his hand up to Velma's face, his hand enveloping the side of Velma's face. He held her in place and deepened the kiss. Velma's fingers ran through the tangles of Shaggy's brown hair, Shaggy felt her kissing him back. Instantly, Shaggy ended the kiss and stared at Velma. "Velma...I'm sorry." said Shaggy, he was about to completely move away from her when Velma placed her hand on Shaggy's shoulder. _

_"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry," said Velma, her hand went up to stroke the side of Shaggy's face. "But, it's just a dream..." said Shaggy. Velma smiled and gave Shaggy a small kiss in the lips, "It doesn't matter if it's a dream or not..." replied Velma, she nibbled on Shaggy's lower lip then and began to kiss him passionately. _

_Shaggy closed his eyes and allowed his hands to run through Velma's hair, they laid back down and continued kissing each other. Shaggy let a hand move down to Velma's breast, he cupped her left breast gently and teased her nipple through the fabric. Velma's quiet moans caused Shaggy's erection to grow more stiff as he continued fondling her. Velma abandoned Shaggy's lips to nibble on his neck, he lowered his head and groaned. Shaggy could care less if Fred and Daphne heard them now. _

_Shaggy started tugging Velma's short along with her underwear, when they finally came off of Velma's body, Shaggy placed his hand between her legs. "**Mhm, Shaggy...**" whispered Velma, her breath sounding shallow and erratic. Shaggy pulled the rest of Velma shirt until it came off, she undid her bra and allowed Shaggy to continue with his ministrations. _

_Shaggy kissed and licked both of Velma's breasts, his hand continued fondling her down there and when she was wet enough he began fingering her. "**Oh gosh, I'm so close...so close...**" whispered Velma as she tighten her grip on Shaggy's shoulder. Shaggy quicken the pace with his hand and just when she was about to climax, he stopped. _

_Velma quietly growled at Shaggy, feeling sexually frustrated. "Jinkies...really, Shaggy...?" said Velma. Shaggy smiled and kissed Velma, "Like, I'm not done with this dream just yet..." Shaggy tugged his pants and underwear down, his erection pressing against Velma's core. _

_Velma moans again and pulls Shaggy closer to her, he reaches down to grab his penis and goes inside her slowly. Velma closes her eyes tightly and bites her lip, Shaggy adjusts himself by getting his whole weight on top of Velma. He runs his hands through Velma hair holding her in place as he hugs her body tightly and thrusts inside her slowly. _

_"**Don't stop, Shaggy...**" moaned Velma leaving marks on Shaggy's back as she clawed her nails down his spine. Shaggy groans from the stinging pain but it somehow gives him more pleasure. Shaggy starts thrusting faster, his lips are so close to Velma's lips. "**Kiss me, Shaggy...**" begged Velma.  
_

_Shaggy crashes his lips against Velma's lips and changes his pace, he starts grinding harder against her until he is coming close. "Velma, I don't think I can last any much longer..." mumbled Shaggy, his lips still attach to Velma's lips. _

_"**I'm almost there...just keep going, Shaggy...**" moaned Velma, she moved her hands down to Shaggy's buttocks and pushed his lower body deeper into her. Shaggy whimpered loudly as he finally came, to avoid making more noises he bit down on Velma's neck. Velma came after him and bit down on his neck too. **  
**_

* * *

Shaggy instantly woke up, the cold sweat made him shiver even more, he sat up in his place and felt the sticky situation in his pants. "Zoinks..." whispered Shaggy, he felt even more embarrassed now.

"Shaggy...? Are you okay?" asked Velma, she sat up too and placed her hand in the back of Shaggy's back. Shaggy shook Velma's off of his back, even though it was dark inside the van he still couldn't look at her in the eyes. "Yes, I'm okay..." lied Shaggy.

"Are you sure? I heard you whimpering in your dream? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Velma.

_It was a good dream that's the problem and like, it was suppose to be a damn **nightmare**. _said one of Shaggy inner demons in his mind. "Just go to sleep, V. Like, I'll be fine." replied Shaggy.

Shaggy didn't get a responds instead, he received a hug from Velma. His body tensed up again and he shut his eyes. "I'm here if you need anything, okay?" said Velma.

_Oh, I totally need you..._thought Shaggy shamefully. Shaggy just nodded and bit his lower lip. When he felt Velma laid back down and go back to sleep, he quickly took the covers off of him and opened the back doors of the van. He left instantly to go cool himself off, it was all too much at the moment and the hug that Velma gave him made him harden again.

_If only the dreams had been real..._thought Shaggy.

When Shaggy found the public restrooms just a few yards away, he walked inside the men's restroom and walked up to one of the sinks. When Shaggy placed his hands on the corner of the sink, he looked up at himself and noticed something on his neck. It was small patch of skin on his neck that looked bitten, along with a few hickeys on his chest. Shaggy's eyes widen, _wait...was it even a dream...? _ thought Shaggy to himself.

Most of the time, his latest dreams of Velma felt realistic but this dream felt more real than ever. Could it have been possible he just had sex with Velma just now? This would be a mystery that none of the gang would ever be able to solve.


End file.
